Save The Ones You Love
by MysterySmiles
Summary: Lucy is not just any ordinary Cinderella. She has celestial powers that will assist her in stopping the power hungry witch she once called a stepmother. Can she do it or has she bitten off more than she can chew? (Natsu x Lucy)
1. The Ball

Hello! I'm using an OC for the stepsister.

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy!

* * *

My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm not what you call a typical seventeen year old girl. I'm mistreated and bossed around by my horrible stepmother. I guess you could say I'm like Cinderella. Only difference is that my sisters are the nicest girls you'll ever meet, and they're treated like dirt too. Well, all except for one sister, her name is Krystal. She is my only step sister.

As for my for my other two sisters, they're my biological siblings. Erza and Mirajane are their names. Erza is tough and reliable, always watching out for you. She had an amazing figure, long scarlet hair and brown eyes. Mirajane had wavy white hair that cascades down her back and bright blue eyes. She too had a nice figure, is very innocent, kind, loving and smiles a lot.

Krystal, my lazy stepsister is rude, mean and loud. She gives me headaches all the time. She calls us for food, cleaning and pretty much anything she can think of. She has smelly oily brown hair and brown eyes. She is also very chubby and could crush you in ten seconds flat.

I drew shapes in the window as I wiped it with a cloth. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Lucy! Get the door!" My stepmother yelled. I rushed to the front of the house and straightened my dress before opening the door. Standing there was a messenger from the palace.

"I have come here to invite all eligible maidens to the ball held tomorrow night." He said, placing a scroll in my hands.

"Thank you kind sir." I said closing the door.

"Who was it Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"It was a person from the castle." I answered.

"That sounds interesting." Erza joined the conversation. We walked up the stairs to our stepmothers room. Krystal was in there with her.

"What?" Mother exclaimed.

"It's a message from the castle." I said.

"The castle?"

"The castle!" Krystal jumped in joy. Mother unscrolled the paper and read it.

"It's saying that every eligible maiden is to attend the ball tomorrow. The prince will be picking his bride!" She exclaimed. Mother, Krystal and Mirajane were celebrating.

"Hooray! I haven't dance in ages!" Mira grinned. Krystal frowned.

"You can't go! The prince will never pick you anyway. I'll be the beauty of the ball." She said.

"Yeah right." I murmured. Luckily no one heard me.

"Of course we can!" Mira argued.

"No you can't!"

"It says on the scroll that every eligible maiden is to attend." Erza cut in.

"Mother! They can't come. They'll ruin my chances with the prince! They're so embarrassing to be around!"

"Don't worry dear, they won't come. They can't because I have a list of things they must do. No one could ever finish all this by tomorrow." Mother grinned evilly. Oh no.

* * *

"Come on Krystal, just a little bit more!" Mother yelled. Krystal was literally suffocating. Her dress was way too tight. I was huffing and puffing, trying to squeeze her into it. One more pull and done. Phew!

Mira and Erza started to do her hair and apply her makeup. I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed. The ball might be really fun.

"Quickly! It's starting in an hour!" Krystal rushes my sisters. When we were finish, the mother and daughter were off.

I stared at the castle on till of the high hill. It was gorgeous. I wonder what it looked like on the inside.

"I really wanted to see what the ball would be like." Mira said.

"Yeah." I sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong, we're going to ball. They don't want to see you frowning." Erza smiled.

"What do you mean?" Mira questioned curiously.

"I'm a requip magic, remember?" That's right our magic! I use celestial magic, Mira is a shapeshifter and Erza is a requip wizard.

"Oh yeah!" I suddenly got super excited.

"Let go then!" Erza changed our rags into beautiful ballroom gowns. We looked like princesses! This was going to be so much fun.

We ran on foot to the castle. Once we arrived, we were announced to the crowd of people. I walked down the set of stairs as elegantly as I could. When I looked up a boy with pink hair was sticking his hand out to me.

"Would you give me the honour of dancing with you?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered feeling very anxious. We glided around the dance floor. People stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh..um...it's Lucy."

"It is an honour to meet such a fine young lady."

"Thank you I guess. So, who are you?"

"You don't know me?" He raised a brow. "I'm Natsu, the prince."

"What?" I gasped, backing away from him.

"I've decided on a bride. It's you." He grinned.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine with not being your bride." I tried to reason with him, but it was not use. He had already gone up to his parents and they smiled at me.

The king stood up and announced that I was the chosen maiden. "This young lady will be my son's bride. Let us all celebrate for the rest of the night."

My two sisters looked excitedly at me. They started to dance with their partners again. The prince took me by the hand and twirled me around. I was in total shock. I couldn't say a word.

"My princess there is not reason to be shy. I am going to be your husband after all." He kissed my cheek.

"I think this is all a misunderstanding. I'm not getting married." I tried to get out of his arms.

"Mother I want to go home. The prince has already chosen his stupid bride!" I heard Krystal yell. Stupid! Oh that little.

"Okay dear, that little wrench will pay!" They walk outside. I freaked out and so dis my sisters. We forced ourselves out of our partners arms and rushed back home. It was extremely hard to rush with heels, so I broke the heel off. The sound of running horses reached my ears. I turned around and saw the prince and two other men. I believe they were my sisters' dance partners.

Finally reaching home we quickly turned the door handle, but the door opened for us. Standing there was our stepmother.

"You have disobeyed me and now you will pay!" She screeched.


	2. My Destiny

Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long to do this! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"You have disobeyed me and now you will pay!" My stepmother screeched. She began to mumble some words that I had never heard of. The air around her was twirling rapidly, lifting her up off the dirt path. The Prince and the two other men had arrived and were frozen in shock when their eyes laid on my stepmother.

"She's a witch!" A man with long green hair that framed his long face yelled in horror. He was Mira's partner from the ball. What he said surprised me. I had always told myself that she was a witch, I never thought it would actually be true.

"Lucy get out of there!" Prince Natsu demanded, sliding off his horse. I couldn't though even if I had wanted to escape. My stepmother had already finished powering the spell, ready to shoot at any second. There was a bright light and I had no idea what was going to happen.

"Lucy run!" Both of my sisters stood in front of me protectively. My sisters had always been there for me and I really appreciated it. This time I was going to protect them. No more running away!

I picked up the sharpest rock I could find and charged at my stepmother. I could hear the cries of my sisters and the prince. I didn't look back even for a second, it was now or nothing. The witch shot the beam of light straight at me, so I ducked and slide the rock down her leg. Blood was oozing out of the huge cut. My stepmother cried out in pain, cursing at me. She seized her attack, falling to the ground. She gave me the deadliest look imaginable.

"Mother! What are you?" The voice of my stepsister spoke behind the witch. Her face showed confusion.

"Shut up!" My stepmother then vanished into thin air and took Krystal with her. "Don't believe that you're safe yet!"

I stood there unable to comprehend anything that had happened in the last five minutes. I could then hear the cries of a blue haired man with a red tattoo on his face. I turned around and saw the most heartbreaking sight ever. My sisters had been turned into ruff stone statues. I couldn't do it! I failed my sisters. I thought that attacking the witch would save them, but in the end it only saved me. My eyes became blurring and soon after, fresh hot tears were streaming down my face. Prince Natsu came up to me and wrapped his arms around my crying figure. I buried my face in his chest and cried my heart out. He picked me up bridal style and hauled me onto his horse. I just cried until the darkness took over me.

...

"Lucy, wake up my dear." A sweet soft voice echoed in my head. I looked around but found not one. That was strange. All of a sudden a young girl with long wavy blonde hair that cascaded down her child-like figure all the way to her small feet. Her large green eyes were staring directly at my chocolate brown ones. "My name is Mavis, I'm your great grandmother."

"Y...y-you are!" I stumbled back in shock. She looked so much younger than me. She smile at me.

"I know I look younger, but I'm actually a lot older than you Lucy." Her happy face then morphed into a serious one. "I've come brought you hear to speak with you about your two sisters."

"What about them? Is there a way I can save them?" I asked my, uh, grandmother with hope.

"Yes there is." As soon as she said this I screamed in happiness.

"I'm so happy!"

"It was you doing. When you cut the witches leg, you weakened her power. This means that the spell can be broken." Grandmother explained.

"How?" I asked eagerly.

"Your sisters will go through a test, so there is nothing much you can do. Also, that witch is planning to rule over the whole world. It is your destiny to defeat her, my child." I stared at my grandmother. Was she crazy? I couldn't possible defeat a witch!

"I can't do that!"

"Believe in yourself. You can do it. You may be weak right now, but after you gain more experience, you will be able to overpower her. The witch has recently stationed an extremely powerful creature on every continent. You must fight and win against each one of them. You will then be able to defeat the witch. Good luck my child, I will pay you a visit every once and a while." Grandmother explained to me what I had to do. She then dissolved into the air. I didn't know if I actually wanted to fight, I mean I'm just an ordinary girl. At the same time, I don't want the world to be taken over by that evil witch.

"Lucy." I turned around when I heard my named being called. I gasped. My mother and father were standing there. I ran to hug my mother, but I passed right through her. "You cannot touch us Lucy, we're spirits."

"I missed you so much!" I exclaimed a bit disappointed that I couldn't hug my parents.

"Lucy, it is your destiny to defeat that witch. Believe in yourself." My parent then disappeared like my grandmother. If my parents wanted me to do it then I will! Not only for them, but grandmother, my sisters and the rest of the world. I could do this!

The room started to twist and turn making me dizzy. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then I opened them.

...

I opened my eyes and found myself on a very comfortable bed in a large room.

"You're awake." I turned my head and found myself face to face with Prince Natsu. We had been sleeping together in the same bed!

"Ahh!"

* * *

And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it.

I have a set up a poll, so please vote!

**Which story should I continue now?**

**1. I'm a bride.**

**2. Save the ones you love.**

**3. The Monster Apocalypse.**

**4. Do them all now.**

Thanks guys! :)


End file.
